The Kiss of a Rose
by HousexofxNightxLove
Summary: Amy and Sonic have been happy together for a long time and their love is as eternal as anything. Suddenly a new hedgehog moves into town and Amy is left torn between the two of them.  A mysterious stranger and an old friend. Who will she choose?
1. The New Guy

_**Hey people! New story! Of course it's because of my new obssession for Sonic the Hedgehog! And of course this is going to be a Shadamy Story! I love that couple! The first chapter isn't going to be too productive because of course it's the first chapter at the beginning! Read anyway please! I would appreciate reviews so I know how I'm doing! Thanks Sonic fans!**_

_**~Bree~**_

**Chapter 1: The new guy**

The alarm clock is the most annoying of all things in the morning. Especially the mornings in particular when you have to go to school. On the bright side, it had saved me from having to endure more of the nightmare that had inhabited my dreams last night.

_Flashback._

_Amy sat in the meadow just outside of town, waiting. As she waited she occupied her time smelling the sweet smell of lavender and touching the velvet petals of the flowers around her. The wind whipped her hair. Suddenly he appeared. Her calm, waiting mood was shattered and replaced with eagerness, love and happiness._

"_Sonic!" she yelled excitedly, running toward the blue hedgehog as fast as her legs could carry her. Thankfully he was faster and in a second flat had rushed up to her and picked her up in his arms._

"_Sonic. I missed you." Amy said simply, tears threatening to pour down her soft cheeks._

"_Shh, Amy don't cry! I'm here now aren't I?" the blue hedgehog asked nervously, wanting to stop the tears._

"_Yes. And I'm glad."_

_She kissed him and her head went spinning. Kissing Sonic was one of the most amazing things she could've ever experienced. Suddenly there was an urge to pull away and before she knew it, she was actually pushing away from Sonic._

"_Amy?" Sonic said, clearly confused by her actions. Amy backed up and a shadow advanced on the two hedgehogs. It engulfed Amy and she suddenly felt like she was choking._

"_SONIC!" Amy cried. She was being dragged away from the blue hedgehog toward something else. The shadow, still wrapped around Amy, shifted and she was facing what was creating the darkness. Her eyes widened._

That was when my alarm clock had ended my nightmare. Glancing at the clock I bolted out of bed and skipped to the bathroom. The tube of toothpaste and my toothbrush were waiting on the edge of the sink, just waiting to be used. I squeezed the pink, bubblegum mint flavoured toothpaste onto my toothbrush and began vigorously scrubbing my mouth of morning breath. After two minutes on the dot I finally figured out what I was going to wear to school. After spitting into the sink and rinsing my mouth, I washed my face and began the search for my outfit. I hoped it looked good.

I really wanted to try to look punk, but I wanted to stay flirty so I chose to wear ripped, pink skinny jeans with a white silver chain. I paired the jeans with a custom made, black tank top with a picture of a cute mini me striking a flirty pose and slipped on my new black and pink DC's. I decided on wearing the bell choker Sonic had made me not so long ago. The one with the silver bell and of course, pink ribbon while also sticking some white silver hoop earrings through my ears. A little clear lip gloss, a bit of blush, mascara and shimmering eye shadow completed the look I was hoping I would soon master. I quickly ran a brush through my silky, pixie-like hair, releasing the smell of vanilla, grabbed my over the shoulder backpack and raced out the front door.

I was trying so hard to rid my head of the terrible nightmare when I ran straight into _him._ I swear he was the one from my dream! Or someone symbolising the shadow. On the ground and staring straight up at him, I realised this guy had black quills with red streaks. A hedgehog? He was wearing a black leather jacket and matching black jeans with white and red air shoes. His eyes were an amazing scarlet red. His face held signs of annoyance but his eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Uh… Um I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" I said, trying to ease the tension between us. His eyes were piercing. I swear I flinched when he turned and walked away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me up!" I shouted after his retreating figure.

He didn't even turn around to give me a second glance! He just "hmphed" and walked away. Angry, I pushed myself up and brushed my clothes off just in case there was any pebbles or dirt on them. I was just starting to walk again when I was whisked, once again, off my feet. Now I was really mad.

"What's the big idea, huh?" I screamed. I was abruptly stopped, and hadn't realised I wasn't on the ground but in someone's arms.

"Jeez Amy! You made me deaf in one ear!"

"Sonic?"

"The one and only!" Sonic said and smiled his cocky smile. Jeez he's hot when he does that!

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't live down my street, he lived right next to the school.

"Walking you to school. What did you think I was doing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. I strangled him, wrapping my arms around his neck. This caused him to smile and pull me to the front of him. His hands rested on my shoulders as he held me and arms length away, gazing into my eyes. My thoughts instantly went to replay the scene from my dream last night and I pulled away, turning around and starting to walk to the school. Sonic didn't seem to notice my hesitation and followed me, falling into step beside me.

"Sonic? Did you happen to notice a…. Um, well, a black hedgehog with red streaked quills?" Adding the red streaks sounded weird, especially for the guy that had them but if Sonic had seen him, I wanted to be sure he saw the right one.

"No why?" he replied nonchalantly.

Ugh what an idiot! "Oh, because I ran into this guy today, actually right before you ran to me and that's what he looked like. I haven't seen him around so I was wondering if you had seen him or talked to him."

"Nope."

"Hmm."

The rest of the way to school was actually pretty silent. Sonic was in his laidback mood and had his eyes closed with his hands behind his head as he walked. How he managed to do that without hitting a pole baffled even me considering how clumsy he was sometimes.

When we reached the high school grounds, the ever sweet Cream the rabbit ran up to us with Tails in hot pursuit. You would say they had a thing for each other because if you were friends with them you'd know they spent almost every living hour together. But they were just best friends. Tails had a thing for this vixen in mine and Sonic's grade named Fiona. Cream was content to stay best friends which was good.

"Hey Sonic, hey Amy!" They greeted simultaneously.

Cream had lost her soft, super sweet voice that she had as a kid. Her voice was now cute and preppy sounding and matched how she looked completely. She had let her hair grow out and had realised that it was an orange cinnamon color that she now kept in a ponytail with bangs covering one of her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She started wearing makeup last year and after a LOT of comments from a bunch of sophomores and juniors (Cream had been a freshman last year) she had kept the makeup thing going. She had also grown a lot and was actually pretty average sized now. A nice 5'5.

Tails had pretty much stayed the same except for the fact his bangs had become thicker as they stuck out from his forehead. His voice also got lower and of course he got taller. He was one inch taller than Cream at 5'6.

Sonic hadn't changed much considering we were Juniors. His voice was still the same and still super dreamy but he had gotten a bit taller and stood at 5'8. I was the same height as Tails and the guys liked to bug me for it.

"Sonic's too tall for you Amy, you should go for someone more your size!" Knuckles had said one day. Sonic wasn't THAT much taller than me actually.

"I wouldn't be the one talking Knuckles, you're a midget yourself!" Sonic had countered, laughing his face off. That had started a fight that day at our table in the cafeteria. A play fight of course!

"Amy…. AMY!"

"Huh? What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"The warning bell rang!" Knuckles said in his usual emotionless voice but there was a hint of a smile there. I hadn't even realised he had joined our little group. I have GOT to stop daydreaming!

We had all said our "See you laters" and I hurried to my locker to grab my books. I had Chemistry first period. YUCK! I hated math, let alone Chemistry… Wait Chemistry is Science though, right? Oh well, who cares! I arrived breathlessly into class just a second before the bell rang. Close call! All of the desks were filled except for one. The teacher, Miss Honeywell spoke to me then.

"Amy, so glad you could make it without getting a late slip. As you can see all of the desks are filled, and since I planned on having you all choose your desks as the seating arrangement, it seems you missed your chance. There's a seat at the back," she told me, pointing to what looked like a totally empty seat, which meant I had to do labs alone.

"Oh and class one more thing," she continued as I walked towards my new seat for the rest of the semester.

"I would like you all to welcome our new student, Shadow. I will not tolerate any teasing or fighting so please make him feel welcome. Now to start the class."

I basically froze right by my new table when I saw who was supposed to be my partner.

_Ah great._

_**So how was it? Review to let me know! **__**J**_


	2. Gym Class

_**Well Sonic fans! Since I updated my Shake it Up story, I decided I would update my Shadamy one too! It might take longer for the third upload cuz I gotta write it out but it'll come I promise. I need more reviews for this before I can upload the third one too okay? I just need to know how everything is! I hope this chapter is up to your standards and is okay. I tried to make Shadow's POV short because he's a more quiet type. The reason he doesn't know what a locker is, is because he's never been on earth or in a school, and he's spent all his time on the Ark, although he has lost Maria. Like I said, hope it's okay, and ENOUGH OF ¨MY BLATHERING! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Sonic: Took you long enough!**_

_**Me: Sonic, I have a katana. No hurt feelings or hate against you cuz you're super cute, but I will use this if I have to!**_

_**Sonic: *cringes behind Amy***_

**Chapter 2: Gym Class**

_Amy's POV_

I hadn't even seen him because there were no windows at the back of the room. He had blended in perfectly with the darker area and he was so quiet, nobody would've known he was there.

"Um, hi!" I said, trying to sound cheerful as I plopped my books onto the wooden desk and sat in the seriously unattractive, plastic blue chair.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier this morning. I'm Amy!"

He did look at me then, but not with the expression I had been, or had not been expecting. His gaze was cold as was his answering voice.

"You're the one who ran into me and then expected me to help you up."

It wasn't a question but I was speechless. And kind of annoyed. I responded anyways.

"Well, anyone else would have helped up someone they knocked over!" I said quietly through my teeth, trying to keep my voice down and level. My choice of words didn't sound very professional and hardly made sense the way I put them, even to me.

His mouth turned up into an evil little smirk and he turned back to the front of the class. I was sure my face was red. I decided to ignore him for the rest of the class and actually focus on what Miss Honeywell was saying. She talked about really complicated acids and bases stuff.

"Now for your homework I would like you to make an experiment using some of the acids and bases we talked about. The sweet treats you make this evening will be shared in class tomorrow. This must be done with your partner or you will only get half marks.

Espio the chameleon put up his hand.

"Yes Espio."

"How do you know we'll be doing it with our partner?" he asked in his cool voice.

"That's what she said!" someone snickered. That was hardly a 'that's what she said' joke! Miss Honeywell ignored the comment and answered.

"I expect you are responsible enough to follow the guidelines of the lab I'm going to hand out to you."

Miss Honeywell grabbed a stack of papers from her desk and handed one to each student. When she got to me and Shadow, the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Shadow didn't hesitate. He immediately got up, thanked Miss Honeywell for the paper and walked swiftly out of the room. I didn't think there was anything wrong with me!

_That kid has some problems! _I decided and walked, last again, out of the room.

I met Fiona and Sonic in the hall by my locker and we walked to gym together. Sonic was the most hyper in gym and usually made Coach angry with his antics. I loved watching him fool around (I could just hear that kid again, ("That's what she said!"). Me and Fiona walked into the girls change room and sat at our corner spot.

"That new hedgehog is, pardon how weird this sounds but, sexy!" Fiona gushed. I hadn't given much thought to how he looked other than his clothing choice made him look like a bad boy and so did his attitude. I didn't say anything to her comment though and changed into my gym clothes. Looking into the mirror I put my short hair into a ponytail (which I absolutely hated to do because of how stubby it looked!), sprayed perfume on me and put deodorant on.

"Coming Fiona?" I asked, waiting for the vixen.

"Yup!"

We walked out of the change rooms and Sonic was running back and forth. My head whipped side to side, following his movements when I caught sight of Shadow.

_Ah great!_

Sonic stopped suddenly and followed my gaze.

"Oh hey Shadow!" Sonic called. His voice caught the black hedgehog's attention.

"Sonic, that's the person I was talking to you about this morning!" I hissed. I hadn't meant to sound mean. Shadow's face seemed to stay in a permanent evil scowl. I hated to admit it, but Fiona was right… To a certain extent!

"Me and Shadow are buds Amy!" Sonic said confidently. "Shadow come over here and meet my friends!"

Shadow slowly sauntered up to our little group.

"Shadow, this is Amy and Fiona" Sonic sounded proud. Jeesh.

"We have met" Shadow said simply, gesturing to me.

"Uh, yeah me and Shadow have Chemistry together first class," I announced. I said nothing about being partners.

"Only first class Amy?" Sonic teased. It took me two seconds to fully grasp what he was teasing me about!

"WHY YOU!" I screamed at him. This could wait till later, when we were off the school grounds and I could use my hammer.

"Hi Shadow!" Fiona said, obviously trying to flirt with him.

"Hello."

"Class, twenty laps. GO!" coach yelled. Coach's name in teacher lingo is Mr. McClain. Sure he's a human but he's awesome! Like the super fun, super nice uncle I'd always wanted. I fell into perfect sync with Shadow, accidentally of course and went four laps in silence. Sonic was done all twenty laps in ten seconds, clearly not trying yet and sat on the edge of the outside painted lines, encouraging us.

"Jeez, that hedgehog is a moron!" Shadow mumbled. I overheard him and glanced up at his face while we turned a corner.

"I totally agree with you!" I told him truthfully. What? Sonic could be a moron sometimes! Shadow gave me that evil little smirk. I took that as an agreement between us, I hoped. It must be his signature smile.

Minutes later we were done all twenty laps and I was breathing so heavily I felt like I was choking. Sonic sat there laughing his face off. He was so lucky I couldn't take out my Piku Piku hammer in school! I gave him an evil glare. I could feel Shadow's eyes on us so I turned my glare towards him. What he did actually shocked me. He chuckled at me and then turned his head to Mr. McClain. I turned my attention towards him too and found out we were playing my favorite game EVER! Star Wars! I automatically turned to Sonic. "Truce?"

"Yeah!" Sonic whispered enthusiastically. He liked this game as much I did. I turned to Shadow then, cautiously peeking up at him seeing as I had gotten closer to Sonic.

"You've got my truce," he told me, smirking.

"Fiona?"

"Yeah!"

"GO!" McClain yelled, turning on the music. Music made it ten times as fun and five times more dramatic, bringing my game on!

"Scatter!" Sonic said in a mock serious tone with a face to match.

I giggled then ran to the right. Shadow was with Sonic and Fiona was facing off against Tikal and Cosmo.

"Get 'em Fiona!" I yelled, picking up a dodge ball as Connor advanced on me.

"No way!" I told him, narrowing my eyes so I had an evil smirk on my face. I threw the ball and it hit Connor's leg. He sat down.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. He was running straight for me, focused on something behind me. I ducked and Sonic jumped over me. His back grazed mine as he flipped over my back side. I heard the sound of ball making contact with an arm and knew Sonic had saved me from getting hit. We were dramatic, but that was the fun of it! Shadow was facing Jet. Jet was one of the best in the class other than Sonic. I watched the whole thing, not caring if I got hit, although I never did for the time it took.

Jet was smirking evilly at Shadow, thinking he could easily hit him and get him down. Shadow gave him his icy glare as he took the challenge. Jet backflipped and while in the air, snapped the ball toward Shadow. Shadow easily dodged the ball and while Jet was vulnerable in the air, whipped his ball at him so fast. It hit Jet in the stomach and sent him crashing to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah Shads!" Sonic ran up to him, holding up his hand. Shadow cautiously clapped his hand with Sonic's. I wasn't sure if her minded Sonic calling him Shads, but I thought it was a cute nickname. Wait what am I thinking? I heard a scream and glanced over my shoulder to find Fiona pouting as she sat in the middle of the gym. McClain was moving fast. OH JEEZ!

"Sonic!" I cried as McClain advanced on him. Hitting him square in the back, McClain turned to the only ones left. Me and Shadow? WHAT?

"Shadow!" I waved my hand, gesturing him to me. He came quickly, two balls in hand. Seeing my empty hands he handed me a blue dodge ball.

"McClain's good so we gotta tag team him. If we hit him then we have to face off."

Shadow nodded and we both ran at McClain.

"Hiya!" I yelled, throwing the ball with as much force as I could. Shadow's ball soared alongside mine and then curved and hit McClain in the side. That was a wicked curve!

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" the class cheered. I don't think they should underestimate Shadow though, he seemed really good!

I ran to the corner as my classmates threw their balls to me. I quickly made a pile so I could easily grab the colourful balls and keep throwing. Shadow was in the other corner, eyes narrowing as if locking onto something. He threw one of the two balls he had in his hand. It hit the pile in front of me. The class laughed, thinking it was a pathetic throw, and to be honest I had no idea why it came short of me. That's when I realised that all the balls were floating around me. Shadow walked calmly up to me and then sent the balls flying at me. WHAT? I covered my head as the balls struck every part of my body.

"Shadow wins!" McClain boomed. Shadow looked to me, offering me his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Way to go Shads!" Sonic congratulated, clapping Shadow's back as they retreated to the boys change room.

"Time to get changed!" McClain told us, starting to put the balls in the bag.

I was just spraying some perfume on my fully redressed body when Fiona came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see that! It was amazing!" she screamed. I had to agree with her once again. I had no idea how he did that but it was pretty cool.

I grabbed my gym bag and walked briskly out of the change room. Sonic and Shadow were leaning against the wall by the door, Shadow with his eyes closed, looking deep in thought, and Sonic juggling a soccer ball. Jeez that hedgehog!

"Great game Shadow!" I told the dark hedgehog sincerely.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

I swear I blushed then, but I turned my attention to Sonic and started to playfully accuse him.

"Sonic! You got hit by McClain! That was pathetic!" I was trying to make him feel bad. The ball he was spinning on his finger dropped onto his head.

"Hey, It wasn't my fault! I was trying to save you first and I got distracted!" Sonic complained.

"Don't whine Sonic! You're so immature!" I told him.

"Thanks… Hey! What?"

I just giggled at him. Suddenly I was scooped into his arms and he kissed me on the forehead. I swear I saw Shadow flinch a bit before walking away.

_Shadow's POV_

That was interesting. This game they called Star Wars was fun.

These two other hedgehogs were a very interesting pair. The Rose one that called herself Amy, was a bit of a handful for the blue one called Sonic, but it seems he can handle her, and maybe more. Truth be told, no one ever talks or has talked to me or includes me in anything but these two were so considerate. Maybe starting over was a good thing.

"Coming Shads?" Someone asked. It was the Sonic hedgehog. He was holding the Amy hedgehog in his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Amy was watching me intently as Sonic put her down to walk by herself.

We were walking down the hall to return our gym clothes to the metal storage closets called lockers, when the Rose one spoke up.

"Shadow! How did you do that amazing move you did in gym class? That was totally cool!" She squealed.

"Uh," I paused. Should I really tell them? Could I trust them, was the real question that was bothering me. "It was Chaos Spear."

"Chaos Spear?" Amy said. by the way her voice sounded, she was pathetically confused.

"It's nothing," I snapped, threw my bag into the locker and walked away.

_Amy's POV_

"Wow! What's bothering him?" I yelled.

"Give him some slack Amy. He's new. He really doesn't know us and it takes some time to establish trust between people."

That's the wisest I've ever heard Sonic be before. I was impressed!

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry Sonic!" I said, winking. He hugged me, gave me a quick peck on the lips and left to his next class.

_**I LOVED THAT CHAPTER in my opinion. I love Star Wars, it's my favorite gym class game too! That is why I incorporated it into my story! And McClain is also my gym teacher! He is like an uncle would be to a niece. He's pretty awesome!**_

_**Sonic: Yeah! I'm wise!**_

_**Me: Not really. You're full of yourself.**_

_**Amy: I agree with that!**_

_**Sonic: Amy! **_

_**Amy: It's true!**_

_**Sonic: Why did you have to make me get hit by McClain? And why did Shadow and AMY OF ALL PEOPLE have to be the last ones?**_

_**Amy: Excuse me while I go and beat him up! *takes out hammer and starts chasing Sonic***_

_**ALL: (While Amy is still chasing Sonic) STAY TUNED AND REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE KISS OF A ROSE! ;)**_


End file.
